The Broken
by moonshine64
Summary: A man meets fate, and he ends up wondering what is his existence supposed to mean. (WARNING! SEX MAY BE INVOLVED!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everypony! I just started this, and I am working hard! constructive criticism needed.**

I walked out of a bar, and fell on my face. This is normal for me. I usually end up drunk after a night of heavy drinking. I took some pills that cleared up my brain, and walked over to my car. I got into it, and thrust the key into the car's ignition. As I pulled out of the parking lot, thunder rumbled its low call, and rain started to pour down. I sighed as I knew a long, cold drive in my car was ahead. I turned on the headlights, and the midnight black vanished. For a brief second, I thought I heard the lightning strike just behind me, but that was just my imagination. My car slowly rumbled down the empty highway, and I saw a girl out of the front window trying to run away from the harsh rain. I pulled over, and called out to her through the thunderous pounding of the rain," Do you need a ride?" She nodded, and I opened the door and let her crawl into the back of my sleek convertible. I pulled a blanket from out of my bag, and wrapped her in it. By the looks of her clothes, she looked like she had traveled a long time. I got back into the driver's seat, and continued to drive. I decided to pick up a conversation with the girl because I was bored." So, where are you from?" She duly replied,"Washington."

"So….What was your job?"

"Kitchen staff for a restaurant."

"Where do you live?"

From the expression on her face, I could clearly tell she never had a home. Since I felt sorry that she would have to weather the storm by herself, I asked,"Do you want to stay with me for the night?" I guess she was really happy about my offer because she almost screamed into my ear,"YES!" We then parked into the driveway and walked inside. Now my house wasn't big, but it was big enough for me and a few friends. I open the door, and turned on the lights, and the smell of lemons greeted my nose. I dropped my car keys in the bowl next to the door, and dried my feet. The girl did the same, and while she did I heated up some pizza that I bought a day before in my microwave. I then asked her,"Do you like pizza?" She meekly replied,"Yes." I passed her a slice and got up I then told her that she could have my bed,because I never had friends over for the night, and she said no. After a while she finally agreed, and I went into the shower to wash up. I lathered my have with my lemon-smelling shampoo, and then let the warm water weave through my hair. While I was washing up, I thought I saw the door open a bit, but that was probably my imagination. I pulled my towel from the rack, and stepped into the marble tiled bathroom. I quickly pulled on my plaid clothes, and brushed my teeth. I opened the door, and walked over to the couch to see the girl lying in it. I lifted her up, and brought her to my room. I then turned off all the lights, and slipped the blanket on in the thrum of the rain and the midnight black.

The next day, I woke up bright and early like I usually do. I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some ingredients for an omelet. I got out a pan from a rack, and turned on the stove. I started cooking, and the fragrances hit my nose. I boiled up some water to make my coffee, and the girl walked into the kitchen. I asked her,"Do you like omelets?" She duly nodded, and I slid the omelette on to a plate. She dove into it, and I poured myself a cup of coffee. I wanted to know more about this girl so I asked her,"So, what is your name?" Her voice, now louder, said,"Luna."

"Do you have any relatives that I can drop you off at?"

"No."

"Do you want to come with me to work?"

"Yes."

I washed the dishes, put them away, and then I told her we were going to leave. She put on her shoes, and followed me to the car. I pushed the keys into the ignition, and we drove off. Let me talk about my job. I work at the genetic research department in a science lab. I was one of the smartest people there (People there were high grade graduates that couldn't go to Stanford). Oh yeah, and it's called Brooksford Science Department. I got out of the car, and opened the door for her. She smiled, said a quiet,"Thank you." and we continued to the east wing of the department. I opened the door to my lab, and said," Would you like to help me?"She said yes, and I guided her through what I was doing."I'm studying cancers,"said I," I have also seen that, if i were to apply a small amount of a cancerous cell to an injury, It would majorly help heal." I showed her a cream that I made that used and she said," Amazing. If this technology was available to where I used live, a lot of deaths could be prevented."

"Watch, I learned through my studies that cancer can be stopped with hydro-methanol oxide." I grabbed a surgical knife from nearby, and sliced a huge incision in my arm, and applied the cream. The wound healed, and the I covered it in the dim glowing liquid rom a tube. I flexed my arm to show it was functional. "Now, for lunch,"I said. I opened the door, and we walked outside the lab, and through the hallway to the cafeteria.

**PLZ! R&R! other than that, /)*(\**


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERYPONY! I am back. Don't worry, I just haven't been uploading because of school and stuff. Anyway, back to the story.

I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, and I grabbed a tray. I needed to smoke, so I went outside. I pulled out a cigarette, and I smoked it. A car's wheels screeched and then, everything went black.

The bright light from the sun flashed outside, and I pulled my hand over my eyes to cover them for the harsh sunlight. I couldn't feel my fingers, though, and I looked at my hand. To my surprise, it lacked fingers. I raised my other arm, and it too, was a fingerless arm. I got up, and I looked at my body. It had azured colored fur, and It looked like a pony. I climbed onto my haunches, and I started getting used to the new feel. I jogged back and forth from a tree and back. I fell a few times, and by the time I was done, my face was green with stains from the grass. I looked around, and I saw that I was near the edge of a forest, and a farm was nearby. I tried to remember why I was here, but I drew up a blank. I uneasily walked towards the town in the distance, and I saw multicolored ponies. I soon found myself at a door, wanting to know where I was, I knocked. A mare with butter yellow fur and a mane of teal greeted me and I smiled. But before I could say a word, my head started hurting. I felt something trickle out of my nose and I blacked out.

I awoke in a black abyss and a voice greeted me. It said," Hello there! welcome to a game!" I looked around the dark abyss, and spoke back to the shapeless form," Who are you, and why the hell am I here?" It said back to me," Why, for a test, now lets see how long you last. In this...test, You will dream in one world, and live in another, now wake up, and lets see if you choose right."

I awoke again, but this time, I was in a padded room. A metal door opened up near me, and I saw a few bodyguards. I was roughly pushed and pulled with the buff men into a room. A doctor sat on a plush chair, and the room was surprisingly empty for such lush furniture. The doctor spoke to me."Hello there, my name is . I am going to ask you a few questions, and you will answer them." He said a string of words, such as knife and blood. I always replied with something related to a rainbow, and I don't know why. The doctor got up to exit the room, and I asked him a few questions. I asked him," Where am I, why am I here, and what is this place called?" He replied," You are at the asylum for the mentally insane. I would expect you to remember why you are here, though. You were charged for murder of a man named Darquis. He was driving home, and you pulled out a gun and shot him. Goodbye, ." He walked out of the room, and I was then dragged by the guards into the padded room. I sat there for a few hours, looking out of the padded room. I fell asleep, and I woke up.

I found myself in a nice room that was white with a door and comfortable furniture. The yellow mare walked into the room, and she saw that I was awake. She said," Good evening! How are you?" I smiled back, and said,"Fine." She handed me a tray with food, and I saw it had a small sandwich with daisies and lettuce. My mouth, not accustomed to this fare, recoiled at the bitter flavor of the dressing inside. I ate it anyways,and I moved on to my apple juice. I drank thirstily, and I pushed aside the tray. The voice from before echoed in my head, and I decided to take a brisk walk. I got up, and I walked out of the step was like a hammer blow to my head. I reached the door, and the pounding stopped. I squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight, and looked around. A few ponies walked around hither dither, but nothing I wouldn't care to see. I walked aimlessly around the town, taking in the sights,and I saw a sign that said,"Help wanted." I walked in, and I saw a pony with a grayish coat standing in front of a few dusty shelves. It seemed that she was sleeping on the desk. I rung a bell on the desk, and the pony lifted her head up. She saw me, and she pulled out a box with paperwork. She said,"I know you are here for the job. Sign here, and we can start working. I tried my best to write my signature with my hooves, but it came out as a scrawl. The mare didn't care, though, and I followed here as she showed me a door.I saw what looked like a pretty nice gym. She looked at me with her hazel eyes and she said with a monotonous voice," This is what you take care of. You will be paid 5 bits a day. Goodbye." She walked away without a second word. I sat on a bench and, seeing that it was not dark out, exercised my way though the equipment. I was totally unfit, and I felt better after a few miles worth of running on a treadmill. I remembered the sign out front, and I looked at the clock. I had a few more hours, so I ran and lifted my way through all the equipment. By the time I was done with all the equipment, It was 7'o clock, and I left. I walked back to the lobby, and the mare gave me five small, round coins. I walked out of the door, and it was dark outside. I walked to the lawn in front of the treehouse I saw before, and I looked out towards the stars. I felt my nose run again, and I snapped back into the other world.

I felt a myself being dragged into a room. and I felt something cold. I opened my eyes, and I saw a concrete. I pulled myself up, and I saw a man looking into a corner. He had a crazed look in his eyes. I lifted myself up, and awkwardly asked the man in the corner,"What is your name?" He looked into my eyes, and he said,"Charles." I sat down and I quickly fell asleep, hoping for a relief from this enclosed hell. I saw bright flashes of light, and a few screams rushed past my ears. I woke up, and the sound of a buzzer whistled from a speaker near the cell door. the door opened, and a few guards in sleek black suits forced us into a straight line. We were then corralled out of the door. The cement walls were lined with guards waiting to shoot anyone who went out of line.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Done diddly did it! Peace.


End file.
